Me Too
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: A fanfic about N and Silver, the two abused boys who are hated because of their love life. Upon meeting, they realize they feel the same at heart. NO GAY COUPLES. I SWEAR. K plus to be safe. Mainly K.


**Hey! This is Azul here. This is a fic I wrote for my irritating but misunderstood friend Fantom. Enjoy!**

N stirred. He couldn't sleep. He had another one of those dreams again. About his father. Within his tossing and turning, he awoke his girlfriend, Touko. "N, it's 2 in the morning... What are you doing?" She groaned in the bed next to him, not wanting an answer. She was not herself today, or for quite a while in fact. She had been exhausted by running business as Champion of Unova and her late nights with N. He could see how un-Touko she was. He started to stroke her arm and whispered in her ear. "Good morning to you too." Her drowsy eyes focused on him, tired but sympathetic. Touko's shiny eyes were all she needed to apologize without words. The two lay back and relax as N planted a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Ugh..." Silver moaned. He had been having those dreams again. About his dad. He stretched out and almost knocked Lyra off the couch. "Good morning, sweetie." She whispered, cheerful as ever. Lyra rest her head on Silver's chest and played with his ruby hair. Silver flipped on the morning news and kissed the Elite 4 Champion on the forehead.

"ACHOO!" N fixed two bowls of oatmeal. One hot and one cold, both soggy. Touko sat curled up on the couch and sneezed yet again. "ACHOO!" N handed her the cold bowl and himself the warm. He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. "I told you that you could use some rest." He took another bite of his oatmeal. Touko was too tired and sick to argue. He was right, anyway. She was stressing herself out way too much. N was looking back at his dream just as the TV brought him out of the trance. An announcer came out with terrible news. Sinnoh was being invaded. By two evil organizations. One of the was Team Plasma. "I have to go." he said aloud. Touko would be fine. She was independent enough for this.

Silver had seen it too. Team Rocket was there. "What? Oh no... I have to do something..." He looked to Lyra. She understood. "Go ahead. I can stay here and manage." she nodded. He left as soon as possible, not without a goodbye kiss, of course.

The two men flew for about an hour each to reach their destination. They both landed in Jubilife City, a major city in Sinnoh. There was a group of people standing around a platform. On the platform were Two tall men and a bunch of uniformed men and women. N and Silver joined the group and watched the people. "As you have all probably heard," the older one started "we have business in Sinnoh that is very important." He gestured to the cloaked man next to him, who began to speak upon the gesture. "In order to carry out this business, we need to obtain your Pokémon..." the whole crowd gasped. Except Silver and N. People started shooting questions, but the men kept dodging them and started to confiscate. Silver and N walked up the stairs to the platform. The two men froze and paused in confiscating. N sneered,"What's this? I thought this was stopped years ago." Silver turned to the older man,"Yes. Like he said. What is going on?" The two men nodded at each other and then chanted together,"Hello, son."

N was filled with rage. "No! You are not my father! I am not your son! There has never been anything like that between us! You never loved me. You used me!" "I let you be with what you loved! You got to save Pokémon!" The cloaked man yelled. N retorted. "No! What I loved was Touko! What I love now is Touko! You kept me away from her! You are keeping me away from her now!" N glared at his worst enemy.

"Father, what are you doing here! We discussed this years ago! Why?" Silver pleaded. His father glared at him. "Once you left with that girl, I had no power! YOU betrayed ME!" Silver's dad kept taking Pokéballs. "No! Why can't you see? She is what made me powerful in the first place!"

"Ghetsis, just forget about them." The elder one said. "You're right, Giovanni, they're powerless against us." said the cloaked man. They tried to escape the mass of people, but their sons got in the way. N and Silver whipped out their legendaries. Their fathers were astounded. "So, I see you've made SOME progress." remarked Ghetsis. "Fine. Take them back, but just know, this is only one of our first bombardings. There are more to come. Both inside and out of Sinnoh." Giovanni chuckled and his grunts darted off followed by the other team.

N and Silver sat on the bench next to one another. "So, your dad runs an evil organization too, huh?" asked Silver. "Yeah. You can see I don't have a good relationship with my dad." N twiddled his fingers. "That's okay, neither do I. My dad hates me mostly because of my girlfriend..." Silver recalled how when he left Lyra he promised to be back ASAP. N grins remembering Touko. "Me too."


End file.
